


Human Condition

by mooseling



Category: Transformers (Unicron Trilogy), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooseling/pseuds/mooseling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prior to his sacrifice in Energon, Megatron reflects on his feelings for Optimus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Condition

**Author's Note:**

> My take on what happened in the last episode of Transformers Energon when Kicker confronts Galvatron at Unicron's remains. This is not based on the sub. I also kept Megatron as Megatron.

“He was like a father to me!” the boy shrieked, a tear evident in his voice though his helmet hid the droplets of salt water that streaked from the corners of his eyes, “I loved him!”

Perhaps the boy sensed something that he did not, but in his spark he knew the Prime was not gone. For a moment he considered just how cursed the earthling’s existence was. The child—Kicker as they called him—was possessed by Primus. The Light illuminated his sensory perception; things he saw, heard, and felt before they came. And he, self-proclaimed emperor and conqueror, was consumed by Unicron. The Destroyer devoured his knowledge for what it was worth. His appetites had driven him here to reclaim what he had lost.

_Optimus._

A bastard since his creation, Megatron did not know what it meant to have a father and he simply could not comprehend such a bond. Primus, his creator-god, was the closest he knew to compare and the one he despised almost more than Unicron. It was he who had cursed him with a fate that denied him the joys of happiness, peace, and love. It was Primus who he had promised to Unicron to be devoured first. Wet hunger dripped from the foaming maw of The Destroyer; Megatron could feel the same desires wet him deep within his tanks, between his thighs, desperate to be filled by The Light and his bearer.

“Did you hear me?!” the boy hollered again, but Megatron saw no need to acknowledge him. Not yet.

Once, the Decepticon leader had sought out this boy’s assistance. Once, the Decepticon leader had sought to destroy all of humankind and resurrect them as soldiers to serve in his army. But Demolishor had been quick to inform him that humans did not possess sparks.

One life. One short, wasteful, miserable life.

Megatron faulted the design of humans, and unlike Optimus, he did believe that life could be worthless. Humans were one such example. His own was another.

Human hearts, flawed in their design, were only made of flesh. Sparks—even the very spark that burned deep within his chassis—were souls, though he knew not the truth or nature of his own. Outside of bodies they could live; into new bodies they could be placed. But the ember burning bright and full of life had been replaced by a muscle inside organics. Did humans have souls? And, if they did, where were they? Where were the brave and bleeding hearts he heard of in their legends and fables? Long ago, Megatron had given his spark away. It was a vulnerability that he did not want to think of, for to think of it would be a silent admission. For one so capable of feeling intense hatred, intense anger, intense desire, even he could feel intense passion.

_Love._

The human condition—the unique features of being human: the meaning of life, the search for gratification, the sense of curiosity, the inevitability of isolation, the awareness of the inescapability of death…

It made even him human. After all he had done, even he.

And he had lost everything.

Long ago, Megatron had broken his own spark. Now, the universe felt the wrath of a villain with a broken and empty soul. The loss had not come out of his own foolishness or stubbornness, though he had been blind. It had come out of desperation, birthed by the rejection of the one he cared for most but had not realized the intensity of his feelings until it was too late. Too late for peace to be made, too late for him to make any other choice but to sacrifice himself to save Optimus Prime.

Before his sacrifice, the Prime had shown him what happiness was, what peace was.

_Love._

Megatron knew that he would not have such an opportunity again, not when the knowledge stung him that he would have to sacrifice himself once more. This time, it was with renewed purpose. He knew he could not continue to live possessed and demonized by Unicron if Optimus attempted to exorcise him again using his own spark. Already it had critically injured him, but Megatron knew that he was not dead. It was why the boy complained, but the boy was foolish and did not know nor understand.

Only Megatron knew what it meant to whisper words of sweet nothingness into the Prime’s audials moments before they fell together into the ecstasy of their overloads. As the bell tolled for him, there was nothing else that the Decepticon leader wished to remember. His time with Optimus was the only thing that made his existence worth anything. Still, he ached to again tumble upon the berth, the Prime beneath him pretending to fight, pretending he didn’t want him until he too finally gave in to what his spark desired. He longed to be lost in blue, red, and silver, frame pressed and melded against frame, both overheating from the fervor of their lust and love. How hard he had fought for his enemy to let his battle mask fall away, the last barrier between them, and when it finally did…

Megatron never forgot the taste of Optimus’ lips. He never would. And he understood that he would not be able to taste them again.

Blazing amber optics finally looked to the human boy, a scowl of utmost distaste dividing his maw. His sword he drew, preparing to force the child out of the way. Finally he spoke, “You have quite the heart, but it’s filled with foolishness.”

Despite whatever agony he felt, the boy would never understand what it meant to love Optimus Prime.


End file.
